digitaldreamsfandomcom-20200214-history
Hideyoshi, Mina
Character Profile 'Basic Information' Name: Hideyoshi Last, Mina First Nickname: Mina-chan Gender: Female Age: 15 Nationality: Japanese Alignment: '''Neutral Good '''Voice Actress (Japanese): Kana Ueda (Tohsaka, Rin; Fate/Stay Night) Voice Actress (English): Cherami Leigh (Setsuna Sakurazaki; Negima?!) 'Digital World Information' Alias: The Freedom Fighter D-Ban: '''Murky green base with pink buttons and trim. Worn on left wrist. '''Evolution Method: '''Crest (Digidestined/Chosen Child) '''Digimental: Freedom - Obtained Crest: Freedom - Obtained Spirit Element: None. Deck Type: Combinations. Support for Digimon. Weapon(s): None (yet). DEP: Gobli: 3.32 | Neko: 1.90 | Hime: 1.15 | {Reserved} .1 Bits: $3,270 Other: Mina has a job at a Tavern as a waitress. Her boss, a Nanimon, is racist against humans and thus calls her "human" rather than being bothered with learning her name. He makes her take orders of only other humans and their partners since he fears it would be an insult to other Digimon for her to wait on their table. She earns less than the other waitresses and other than Neko and Hime (who also work there), nobody cares much for her. 'Physical and Personality Information' Accessories: The Sakura Earring on her right ear (the other earring belongs to Kyra Evans); the D-ban (murky green base and light pink buttons) on her left wrist; and the custom-made headset consisting of a pair of large headphones that have been technologically combined with her opaque-green battle visor. Around her neck, Mina proudly wears a tag holding the Crest of Freedom. Equipment: Mina sports a medical pack on her right hip that includes antibacteria ointment, self-adhesive bandages, alcohol pads, itching cream, and 6 oz. phials of salt, aloe vera, and hydrogen peroxide. On her opposing left hip is a fanny pack that contains her card case, Bits (money), hair ties, matches, needle & black thread, and a notepad & pen. Personality: 'Mina is a typical teenage girl with the normal problems of confidence, fitting in, and divorced parents. Her self-esteem has grown since she first came to the Digital World and she has started to overcome her fear of being "worthless" to those around her--enough to the point where she was able to discard the mask. Thanks to her Digital partners, she has started to see how skilled she can be when she doesn't have the chance to doubt herself in the most critical situations. One of Mina's talents is that she has a funny way of healing people: not by cheering them up, solving their problems, or making everything go away, but she has a way of giving people faith and confidence in themselves. The tamer is complicated and gets upset when people call her "spoiled" or "cowardly" and even talking to her about her problems because Mina feels that she should keep things bottled up inside--at least, until she cries her eyes out. Nowadays, she no longer runs away, but instead tries to fight through her own self-doubt and fears. What angers her the most is people who try to bully, manipulate, or brainwash others into inferior positions or makes them feel bad about themselves. Mina shines the brightest when she fights for freedom: the natural right of every character, be it human or Digimon, to think, feel, and live the way they see fit. Of course, Mina still struggles to develop her own confidence and find her place among the human race, but she has accepted her destiny as the Freedom Fighter and rises to meet it head-on. Her strategies with cards are incredible, she's talented in her tinkering with electronic devices, and despite her self-esteem issues, Mina still socializes with others and will fight to protect those she hopes to one day call her "friends". '''Hobbies: '''Modifying electronic devices, card games, computer tinkering/networking, karaoke/singing, shopping. In that order. She also sews her own outfits and cooks. '''Favorites: '''Green (Color), Spicy (Flavor), Computer and PE (Classes), NHK (TV station), BoA (J-Pop artist), and Gymnastics (Sport). 'Background and History Information Birthplace: Nagisawa, Japan Birthday: September 12th Current Residence: Shibuya District, Tokyo, Japan. Hiroo Neighborhood. Family Members: Hideyoshi Obito Father, Hideyoshi Jun Mother, Akimichi Toshiro Step-father, and Hideyoshi Mamoru half-brother School: Hiroo Middle School, 8th Grade. Class 8-C. Friends: The Fashion Idols Brigade (Megumi, Reiko, and Fumiko); Kimishima, Kiwoharu. History: Mina was only about three years old when her parents moved from the simple country life to the city of Tokyo, settling in the district of Shibuya. She casually grew up with a normal lifestyle of the typical single child. Around the time she turned five, her parents got a divorce because her mother had been seeing someone at work. The courts ruled in the favor of her mother, but the child was shifted to her father every weekend. He eventually became an alcoholic due to the loss of his family, lost his job, and became a hobo living on the streets. Mina's mother couldn't get a single penny out of the man; he had nothing left to give his daughter. It took a great effect on the only child, but she found ways to vent. Her mother found herself hurrying from her job usually 1 or 2 times a week because Mina was in trouble again. When the child began throwing tantrums, her mother called the girl worthless and threatened to send her off to live with her bum of a father. The words caused great damage to Mina, but she hid it. From that point on, her mother began ignoring her for a new man that had come into her life. After a few months of being courted, the two were married and nearly a year later, Mina's baby brother Akihiro was born. He took away her attention. Pretty soon, Mina went about her preteen days unnoticed. By the time she entered middle school, Mina had developed into a clever girl. She discovered that fighting and lack of good scores only got her negative attention and, therefore, ignored. If she began doing good things, people would pay attention. Starting her new school, Mina changed her outlook and became a very flamboyant girl who kept her grades up and never picked fights in school. Her peers at school began to notice her in her flashy outfits (perhaps a bit too flashy) and, with her positive attitude, she made friends rather quickly. Her mother and step-father gradually payed attention to her again. For a while, Mina started to get along with her toddler brother. At least, until she entered the final year of middle school--9th grade. The other students began to pick on Mina because of her outfits. The friends she made in earlier middle school years laughed at her with the other students in hopes of being accepted instead of hanging out with "the weird girl". Once again, Mina used her clever mind to hone down the flashy outfits and instead began dressing in the latest new fashions and over-accessorizing. To the other students' astonishment, Mina managed to claim the attention of everyone in the class. Everything seemed to be going smoothly until a few weeks ago when her baby brother started to get sick--and more attention. Digimon Partners 'Digimon Evolution Lines' Gobli Puwamon//Chapmon//Goblimon//Ogremon//Asuramon//''Zanbamon'' Digimental of Freedom + Gobli = Pucchiemon Neko Botamon//Wanyamon//Strabimon//''Meramon''//''Bastemon''//''Babamon'' Digimental of Freedom + Neko = Lynxmon Hime Nyokimon//Pyocomon//Floramon//''Sunflowmon''//''Lillamon''//''Rosemon'' Digimental of Freedom + Hime = Kabukimon * Digimon with Italic Names have not yet been obtained. 'DEP' Gobli: 3.32 (Egg) Neko: 1.90 Hime: 1.15 'Digimental of Freedom Evolution Pool' Lynxmon: Freedom of Passion Pucchiemon: '''Freedom of Emotions '''Kabukimon: '''Freedom of Expression '''Pegasusmon: Freedom to Hope Mantaraymon: '''Freedom to Explore '''Sepikmon: '''Freedom of Dress Social Network Acquaintances '''Kiwoharu & Io Mina and Kiwoharu attend the same school and has been her top rival in the card game they play together. He has known her as her real self: the strategist who has won against him in every tournament they've played in together. He has also met "the Masked Mina" because she ignores him in school and he met her once in the Digital World on the Trailmon back from the fight with Beelzebumon vs Tamers & Valkyriemon. Gobli hit on Io who acts just like Neko. Mina thought Kiwoharu would be her potential boyfriend since he's just as serious and shy as she is and the only person who could come close to beating her at a card game. Garrett & Syl Garrett & Syl met Team Freedom Fighter in the fight of Beelzebumon vs Tamers & Valkyriemon. She was surprised to see another Strabimon and generally liked the overall character of Garrett. Syl put up a great fight to protect his tamer whom Mina had to help because he injured his ankle sometime during the fight. They met up again in the same spot after her Crestventure and had breakfast with Garrett and Kiwoharu. Mina thought he looked really handsome as a Lobomon. 'Friends' Kyra, Vanguard, and Bishop Kyra Evans is the first person that Mina befriended because she was blind and could not see Mina's physical imperfections. At the advisement of Chapmon (Gobli), she gave Kyra the name "Sakura" instead of her own. She found a pair of Sakura earrings at the park upon their first meeting and shared them with Kyra. Mina still wears hers to this day on her right ear as a symbol for their bond of friendship. They had lunch and talked some more. Shortly after they departed, Mina went into a deep depression and searched the entire Digital City with Goblimon. They finally found Vanguard and followed her to the Graveyard where they first met Bishop, but did not see Kyra. Information was exchanged: Mina gave the Angewomon her real name to give to Kyra and Vanguard revealed that Kyra worked for Insomnia. Gobli was furious, but his tamer jumped all over him for judging Kyra. She agreed to help Kyra in any way she could, even if that meant killing Insomnia. Vanguard then retold Kyra's history with a boy named "Zack" to them and described him for Mina's purposes. Sean, Tyerel, and Arrow Mina has only recently met the group when she served them at Nanimon's Tavern & Grill, but the group quickly became friends. She told them her story about her quest for her Crest and warned them that a Crest does not come without great sacrifice. Hime also met the group once the pair got off work and Neko, while working, teased her tamer about getting a boyfriend (namely Sean). This was what got Mina started on thinking about a boyfriend although there was a moment when Sean was staring at her Crest and she thought he was looking at something else. 'Enemies' Sanzo, Yoh NPC A horrible man who overtook a monk temple and city in the mountains to the west in order to build a totalitarian society. The citizens were nothing more than brainwashed Digimon and monks who had no mind of their own; everything that they did was for the the good of the State which was run by Sanzo. His secret police of Dinohumon kidnapped Goblimon and brainwashed him which was later broken by the light from the Digimental of Freedom. Sanzo was killed by the freed Dinohumon and the pendant which he used to hypnotize his subjects was also used to hypnotize Mina, unbeknownst to her, so that she would forget the deaths of those involved in the revolution. This was Neko's doing. Wisemon NPC A very powerful Digimon that could foresee the future and yet also worked for Insomnia. Neko advised they go there to find information on a Crest. He ignored her and asked Mina what she wanted. The tamer, confused and afraid, stated she wanted to go home. He opened a portal and let her go back to the exact moment she left Earth. It was a false Earth in which he warped events to try and force Mina to wear the mask forever so that she wouldn't be as much of a threat to the Dark Mistress. His attempts failed: she obtained the Crest of Freedom when she cast away her mask and when they returned to his castle, Goblimon digivolved into Asuramon and fought Wisemon. The two killed one another in the fight. Beelzebumon Apparently, this is one of Insomnia's loyal minions and someone that Mina took extra care to avoid. He was barely affected by Mina's strategies in the fight, but his main concern in the fight was Valkyriemon. His failure to do any real damage in the fight resulted in severe punishment from Insomnia and he returned to the Digital City with many scars, cuts, and bruises in his Impmon form. Mina started to feel sorry for him and her kindness affected him more than he thought. He tried to recruit her to work for Insomnia, but was unsuccessful. 'Love Interests' None at the moment. Threads and Links Important Threads Digimental Solo Neko's Contract One With Nature Crestventure Links Mina's Profile Apartment Unit A2 - Room #219 The Freedom Fighters Gallery HideyoshiMinaPortrait.jpg|Mina Portrait (Old) FreedomFighterTeam.jpg|The Freedom Fighters|link=http://digitaldreams.wikia.com/wiki/The_Freedom_Fighters SovereigntyCrest.jpg|Crest of Freedom Category:Neutral Tamers Category:Team Freedom Fighter